Second generation (2G) (e.g., digital personal communication services (PCS)) and third generation (3G) wireless technologies typically provide data access rates which vary from a low of, e.g., approximately 14.4 kilobytes/second (Kbps) for 2G, to a medium rate of, e.g., somewhere around 384 Kbps, to a maximum high end of, e.g., approximately 2 megabytes/second (Mbps) for 3G. These rates are generally adequate for services employing a low to medium bandwidth, e.g., voice communications, text messaging, instant messaging, electronic mail (e-mail) with no or relatively small attachments, etc. These data access rates tend to be marginal, if not sufficient at all, for services which demand or would otherwise benefit from a higher bandwidth, e.g., video e-mail, full motion video on demand, large file downloads, etc. However, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) employing, e.g., the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of protocols, HIgh PErformance Radio Local Area Network HIPERLAN standards, or other like protocols, specifications or standards, can achieve data access rates from 2 to 55 Mbps.
The installation of and/or access to WLANs is becoming more widespread. In addition to offices, WLANs can be found in many places including, e.g., airports, hotels, restaurants, educational institutions and/or campuses, etc. Often, depending upon the amount of data and/or speed desired, it would be advantageous to utilize the relatively faster data access rates achievable via the WLAN when it is available. However, the geographic range of a WLAN is more limited as compared to 2G and 3G wireless technologies. Therefore, mobility is relatively limited with a WLAN.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and/or system for handling wireless network selection which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.